A Winter's Night
by Nardragon
Summary: The Title says it all. Winter, Nighttime and everything needed for a Milorion fan fiction. Sequel to a 'A Winter's Day'.


Many of you have asked for me to continue 'A Winter's Day'. So here it is, 'A Winter's Night'.

* * *

Queen Clarion sat down in front of the blazing fire place. Through the window she could see the moon brightly shining on the winter landscape. Milori walked up and handed her mug. She took a sip.

"Chamomile tea with honey, my favorite." She said smiling. He nodded and sat down next her.

"Of course, only the best for you." He said, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She rested her head against his shoulder taking another sip of her tea.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm wondering what possessed Mary and the other's to spy on us." She said. Milori chuckled.

"You're aren't still mad, are you?"

"No…just wondering." She said simply. She thought about earlier that day.

* * *

_She folded her arms and looked at the three fairies in front of her. _

_"Peri, you know we really need to go. We have that…thing." Tinkerbell said quickly._

_"You're right! I completely forgot about that. Bye!" The frost fairy said. The sisters were gone in a flash of wings. Clarion couldn't suppress her smile. She turned her attention to the other Tinker fairy who was still in the snow._

_"Well? What are you doing?" She asked._

_"Oh, come off it Clarion. I know you're not mad. Now help me up." Mary said. Milori started forward but Clarion stopped him._

_"Why should I?" Clarion asked giving her friend an evil grin._

_"Two words. Prickle-Bush." Mary said, smiling brightly. Clarion's cheeks grew very red._

_"Alright."She said quickly. She held out her hand for Mary. The Tinker took it gratefully. Once she was up and had brushed the snow off herself she turned to Clarion._

_"You are going to apologise." Mary said. It wasn't a question. _

_"So you all heard that did you?" Clarion asked. Mary nodded._

_"And she was very hurt. You'd best go find her."_

_"You're right." Clarion said. She turned to Milori. "I'll meet back at your place." She said before heading in the direction Tinkerbell and Periwinkle had gone. _

_Mary looked Milori and smiled at him. "You handled that quite well, if I must say so myself. Clarion is not the easiest person to calm down."_

_"Thank you. So are you going to tell me the prickle bush story?" Milori asked._

_"Among other stories." Mary said._

* * *

"Frankly. I'm angrier that Mary told you all those stories." She said huffing. You could imagine her shock when she returned to find Milori in a fit of laughed and Mary eagerly retelling one of Clarion's 'finer' moments.

Milori chuckled again. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"Well I enjoyed it actually." He said.

"You better make your next words count. They might be your last ones to me." She turned her head to look at him with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I enjoyed seeing you blush. It's so much harder to make you do that now." He said, causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks. He smiled. "But, not impossible I see. I missed that sight." He leaned forward to kiss her but was blocked by her raising her mug to her lips. He frowned.

"I'm going to pay for that comment, aren't I?"

"Most defiantly." She said with a sly grin. She turned her back to him. He sighed and opted to hugging her from behind.

"Isn't the moon is beautiful tonight?" She said. "It takes me back to the days we first met."

"It's not such a wicked orb anymore." Milori said. Clarion laughed.

"I still remember that poem you came up with." She said.

"_On such a winter's dark  
I did stay in her bright embrace.  
But turn away I must for now  
Till the wicked orb has made its ark."_ Milori recited the words. He smiled hugging her closer. She put her mug down and placed her hands over his. He took this as sigh she's wasn't mad with him.

"Only I don't have to turn away anymore." He whispered in her ear before kissing the back of her neck. She bit her lip as his brushed 'that' spot. She wove their fingers together.

"You know, being with you now makes me wonder how I ever survived so long without you." Milori said resting his chin on her shoulder. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Sometimes I wake up and wonder if it was all just dream. I had so many dreams over the years that were just too good to be true. This still feels like dream." She said. She turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"If it is a dream, then I hope I never wake again." Milori said before kissing her.

"This can't be your dream." Clarion said when they had finally broke apart.

"Oh? Why not?"

"If this were your dream you would be able to beat me at thumb war." She said.

"That was one time you beat me! And only because you cheated." He said.

"I never cheated. I won't need to cheat to beat you."

"Alright. It's on." Milori linked their hands together.

"Are you sure can take losing again?" She asked.

"Just start."

Five minutes later Clarion gave a triumphant cheer while Milori flopped back on the floor.

"I can't believe you won..again."

Clarion lay down next to him, propped up on her elbow so she was just above him. "Don't beat yourself up. I just too good for you." She said. Milori grabbed her around the waist and pulled her so she lying across his lap.

"You're right. You are too good for me. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you." He brushed back some of her hair. She kissed him on the forehead.

"But I'm the lucky one." She said smiling. He hugged her tightly and she pressed her head to his chest. She could hear his heart beating and it was its steady rhythm that lured her to sleep. When Milori realized she had fallen asleep he gently lifted her and carried to his bed. He placed her down gently. He lay next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams my love." He whispered before nodding off himself.

As they slumbered the 'not so' wicked orb glowed gently in the sky casting its light on Pixie Hollow. All was peaceful.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
